thedominicshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Disney Kissing Scenes In Real Life
"Famous Disney Kissing Scenes In Real Life" is as of now the most current theDOMINICshow episode, released on June 19, 2013. It received ample critical praise and has over 640,000 hits. Lauren Frodie, Mary Erika, and Veeramrit "IeMVee" Randhawa guest starred in the video. Kiss Scenes Sleeping Beauty Aurora (Lauren) is sleeping on her bed in a yellow dress. Philip (Dominic) walks into the room smiling; he approaches Aurora and kisses her. The camera then changes to Aurora's point of view as she slaps Philip; he retaliates with, "Ow! Why would you do that to me?" Aurora asks him the same question, complaining about how she had gotten three hours of sleep and had class in the morning. She yells at Philip that he made no sense, and Philip snaps back saying that she's the one wearing a dress to bed. Snow White The prince (Dominic) pulls back some sheets to reveal Snow White (Lauren), who is apparently dead. He kisses Snow White, but moments later he is mourning in a cemetery at "her grave", failing to break the spell. Simba and Nala (The Lion King) A golden shorthair cat persistently licks a black shorthair cat as "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" plays. Lady & the Tramp A brown beagle humps a golden-white beagle as "Get Low" plays. The Little Mermaid Eric (Dominic) is frozen in a position with his back bent forward, his hand on his hip, and his lips puckered awaiting a kiss. Ariel (Mary) slowly uses her hands to slide across the floor, and after a few seconds Eric yells "HURRY!" Aladdin & Jasmine Aladdin (Dominic) sings "Now I'm in a whole new world with you", and the camera zooms out to reveal Jasmine (Veeramrit) as Indian music plays. Aladdin then kisses Jasmine on the cheek, but "she" does not move and neither does "her" stoic expression. Pocahontas Pocahontas (Veeramrit) stares into the camera as the same Indian music plays. Tangled Rapunzel (Veeramrit) stares into the camera as the same Indian music plays. Jungle Book Mowgli (Veeramrit) stares into the camera as the same Indian music plays. Beauty & the Beast Veeramrit stares into the camera as the same Indian music plays, but he finally breaks character, complaining about how Dominic wants him to play the Beast. Dominic tries to explain, but Veeramrit rants about how stereotypically he plays Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Mowgli just because of the way he looks. Dominic attempts once more to explain, but Veeramrit interrupts saying that it wasn't his fault his hair starts at his chin and connects down to his toes. Dominic tries again, but Veeramrit sarcastically apologizes for respecting his ancestors and family, naming off each of his grandparents as Dominic tries two more times. On Dominic's seventh attempt, Veeramrit angrily yells "But WHAT?!" Dominic explains that Veeramrit wasn't playing the Beast; he was. Veeramrit suspiciously asks if he was playing Beauty, but then casually accepts it and leans in for a kiss. ........................................................ Before they make contact, Dominic shows up and begins talking to the camera about how he may have taken it a little too far, but brings Veeramrit back in saying "Her face is pretty funny!" Dominic advances to say a majority of Disney movie kisses wouldn't work out in real life, but says that these were the movies we grew up on, and proceeds to tell what these movies taught us in a poem: There's a whole new world under the sea So hakuna matata from a friend like me Arabian Nights from Prince Ali From the Beauty and the Beast Now you have a friend like me Who just can't wait to be the king But if you're feeling 22 Just keep dancing like you're 22 So from all the colors of the wind It's just around the riverbend The circle of life, a part of your world Now be our guest and kiss the girl. Dominic attempts to kiss Veeramrit, but he slaps him and knocks him to the ground. He says "Who's got the funny face now? HA!", and starts dancing to Indian music. You Mean Like This?! Ending A picture of Eric and Ariel from Little Mermaid, but they are very goth-like in their appearances. They both have nose piercings and tattoos, but Ariel has one on her arm and Eric has one on his neck. Eric also has a gouge on his right ear. Trivia *Dominic's Disney poem mentions fourteen Disney songs: "A Whole New World" (Aladdin), "Under the Sea" (Little Mermaid), "Hakuna Matata" (Lion King), "A Friend Like Me" (Aladdin), "Arabian Nights" (Aladdin), "Prince Ali" (Aladdin), "Beauty and the Beast" (Beauty and the Beast), "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" (Lion King), "Colors of the Wind" (Pocahontas), "Just Around the Riverbend" (Pocahontas), "Circle of Life" (Lion King), "Part of Your World" (Little Mermaid), "Be Our Guest" (Beauty and the Beast), and "Kiss the Girl" (Little Mermaid). *The stanza "But if you're feeling 22, keep dancing like you're 22" probably references Taylor Swift's song "22".